


The Perfect Time

by Kaylele



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Anniversary, Anxiety, Card Games, Comfort/Angst, Cute, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Passion, Slow Burn, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylele/pseuds/Kaylele
Summary: It's Asahi and Yuu's 3rd Anniversary and Asahi plans to give him the perfect present.*This will probably end up having somewhere around 3-4 chapters*
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

Anniversary?" The cashier asked sweetly as asahi placed his items on the conveyor. 

Was it that obvious? Asahi thought to himself but as he glanced at his items he realized it was. Roses, steak, candles, ice cream and even a romantic movie. It didn't help that he also got a card that said "happy anniversary" on it. Asahi smiled sheepishly and nodded to the cashier lady. 

"How sweet" The lady said, "How long have you two been together"

"3 years"

3 years Asahi thought to himself. Had it really been that long? It seemed like time flew by in an instant. He could've sworn yesterday was their first kiss or their first date. The lady handed him his items and bid him a farewell and happy anniversary. Asahi walked back to his small apartment and closed the door quickly behind him, letting out a sigh of relief. A blush crept to his face as he looked down at his bags. Was he really doing to do this? He thought to himself. Was he really going to try and seduce Noya like this? Was now really the right time? Would Noya even want to- 

No

Asahi shook the thought from his head. Noya had always wanted to. Ever since they first started dating, Noya had wanted to but they weren't exactly old enough yet. As soon as they were Noya had suggested it again but Asahi still didn't think it was a good idea. It's not that Asahi didn't want to be intimate with Nishinoya, God knows he did. He couldn't remember the last time he woke up to dry boxers and a lack of wet dreams. He was just nervous, was all. Really nervous. He didn't want to screw things up. He wanted to wait for the perfect time. 

"Now's the perfect time" he told himself over and over, trying to get himself to relax a bit, but after 15 minutes of it not working, he called Suga. 

"I don't think I can do it!" Asahi mopped into the phone.

"Can't do what?" Tanaka demanded on the other line.

Asahi quickly looked at his phone, realizing he had clicked on the wrong number. 

"Um- I ah- wrong number! Sorry Tanaka!" 

Asahi hung up quickly. This wasn't working. If anything it was just making him more nervous. He paced back and forth trying to think of a way to relax. Something to clear his head. A bath? He thought, no that would take way too long. He did need to clean himself up though. He had been out running errands all morning. Maybe a shower would help. It wasn't nearly as relaxing as a bath but maybe it would at least clear his head a little. 

The shower seemed to work a lot better than he thought. He walked around in his robe for a little bit while he dusted and cleaned up the apartment and the bedroom. After that was all done he got dressed. A 3 piece suit with a nice tie, new dressed shoes and his hair neatly pulled back into a bun. He had even put on the cufflinks that Noya had gotten him a while back. They were shaped like hearts which was pretty cheesy but Asahi thought it appropriate for the occasion. He checked the time in his phone. Noya would be here in less than an hour. 

Asahi quickly scrambled to make dinner and get the last of the house in order. The dvd player was set up with the movie already inside. The table was set. Flowers stood in a vase on the counter. Asahi looked around once more just to make sure there wasn't anything missing when there was a knock on the door. He placed his hand on the doorknob and took one last deep breath before opening it. Asahi's mouth dropped when he saw him. 

There stood Nishinoya....


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff and cuteness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 BB. This is slowly starting to turn into a slow burn. Whoops-y-daisy

There stood Nishinoya... Looking absolutely breathtaking. Asahi had seen him in a suit before but this time was different. It was tight and clean and showed off all the right parts. His hair was slicked back instead of spiked up. His smile took his breath away, and his eyes. They were so much brighter and looked far more beautiful. Asahi felt his cheeks growing warmer as Noya bounded inside excitedly. 

"Happy Anniversary babe!" Noya chimed as he threw his arms around him. 

Asahi reacted quickly, wrapping his arms around him and hoisting him up for a few moments before setting him back down. 

"Happy Anniversary baby." Asahi smiled.

He gazed down at his small boyfriend, admiring him even more. 

"You look amazing" he said, making Noya blush. 

"You look amazing too!" Noya smiled widely. Asahi's blush only grew. 

"I uh.. um. I made us dinner." Asahi stumbled across his words a little. 

Asahi wasn't exactly the best at cooking but since most of his dishes were heavily meat based, Nishinoya ended up really enjoying them. This time was no exception. Noya loved the steak and potatoes that Asahi had made. Sure the broccoli was a little overcooked but seeing as how Noya didn't like broccoli anyway, it didn't really matter. Asahi had made the broccoli more for himself anyways as Noya had a habit of not eating his vegetables.

"Wait, you got us alcohol!?" Noya's eyes widened as Asahi pulled a bottle of champagne from the fridge. 

"What, no.. it's apple cider. It doesn't have any alcohol" Asahi said. 

Noya pouted. 

"Dangit! You got my hopes up for nothing." 

Asahi chuckled a little and poured some into Noya's glass. 

"You know we're still not old enough for that" 

The rest of dinner went well. Asahi had gotten them both ice cream and was about to start the movie when Noya cried out, 

"Wait! I almost forgot! Shit!" 

He grabbed his car keys and ran out to his car. Asahi loomed near the front door trying to figure out what he was doing. Noya slammed the car door and bounded back up the steps with a small gift in hand. Fuck! Asahi thought. He had completely forgotten about Noya's gift. Well, no, not /that/ gift. He couldn't seem to take his mind off that one. It was the other one. 

Asahi excused himself for a moment and grabbed Noya's gift from his room, careful to not let Noya peek inside. Back to the safety of the living room, Asahi handed Noya his gift. 

"I um... I technically got you two gifts.. I guess. But you have to wait for your other one." 

Nishinoya's ears perked up. 

"Wait you got me two? I hope you didn't spend too much money on all this. You know you still have bills to pay and college and-" 

Nishinoya was cut off by Asahi placing a chaste kiss on his lips. 

"Calm down Noya. I'll be fine on money. I promise." 

Noya didn't seem so convinced. 

"Your other present didn't cost me anything, if that helps." Asahi offered. 

Noya seemed to relax a little more at that. They both say on the couch side by side as Noya opened up his present. Asahi had gotten him a custom made music box. Both of their names were engraved on the top with a heart and when he opened it, it played the first song they had ever danced to. Noya heart swelled as he pushed back the small tears forming in the corners of his eyes. 

"Asahi.. this is.." he looked up at Asahi who was smiling down at him. He looked so beautiful, Noya thought. 

"Beautiful." Noya breathed and leaned forward catching Asahi's lips with his own. 

He kissed him softly and passionately, wishing he could stay like that forever. Asahi pulled away and looked deep into his eyes before peppering his face with tons of tiny kisses. Noya giggled and tried pushing Asahi away. His light kisses, mixed with the stubble of his beared ticked and made Nishinoya squirm. 

"You still have to open your present" Noya reminded him. 

Asahi continued his barrage of kisses for a few more moments before releasing Noya. He loved seeing him squirm and laugh. Noya pushed the present into Asahi's arms urging him to open it. His eyes welled up with tears as soon as he did. Inside was a photo album filled up with pictures of him and Nishinoya. Pictures of them at the beach, on dates, at graduation, at their last volleyball games. 3 years of memories and pictures compiled into one book. 

"Noya." Asahi cried. "This is amazing."

Noya kissed him once more and wiped the tears from his face. 

"There's extra pages in the back." Noya mentioned. "So we can add more stuff to it" 

Asahi pulled Noya closer to him and engulfed him into his arms so he couldn't escape.

"It's perfect." Asahi hummed against him. "You're perfect."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi didn't realize what type of movie this is and now it's leading to a lot of embarrassment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this would be 3-4 chapters but I'm currently writing chapter 6 and it's still not done sooooooo. But hey, new chapters every day ain't bad, right?

Once their small mess of happy tears subsided, Asahi started the movie and draped his arms around Nishinoya who snuggled against him. He had never seen this movie before and honestly, had no clue what it was about. Sure he had read (well more like skimmed over) the description on the back but he forgot what it said as soon as he dropped it into his basket. Something about romance and love. It was more-so the cover that piqued his interest if he was being honest. Two extremely attractive guys kissing passionately under a tall tree. How could he pass that up? About a quarter way through the movie, Asahi realized it wasn’t as romantic as he thought it was. There was a lot more action than he thought there would be, much to Noya’s delight though. He’d be on the edge of his seat if Asahi wasn’t cradling him in a giant bear hug. 

Asahi spent a lot more time watching Noya than the movie. The way his eyes widened at the more action-packed parts. How they softened at the more mundane parts. The small smile that would form whenever the main character did something particularly cool. He hugged Nishinoya closer, breathing him in. ‘I could stay like this forever’, he silently thought to himself, ‘right here with Noya-chan.’ His thoughts quickly trailed off, images flooding his mind of him and Nishinoya, laughing, talking, laying together. Warmth crept onto his cheeks and suddenly, just like that, a ball of anxiety formed in his stomach once again. He tried pushing it away, breathing slowly, counting to ten. ‘Should he get up?’ he thought, ‘go to the bathroom real quick to cool off?’ He couldn’t exactly move with Noya on him though. No, he’d stay here for now, he finally decided. He looked back down at Noya’s face, hoping it would distract him from the feeling in his stomach. Noya’s eyes were wide and eager, filled with some emotion that Asahi had never really seen before. It looked like a mixture of excitement and nervousness. Kind of like his face right before a really important match, but not quite. Something was different. Suddenly Noya’s face turned a bright scarlet red color. Startled at first, Asahi opened his mouth to ask Noya if he was ok but before he could get one word out a loud moan echoed throughout the apartment, forcing him to turn just as red. Asahi jumped, scrambling for the remote to turn the volume down before his neighbors could hear. It was one thing to turn the tv up for an action-packed rom-com but it was a completely different thing to keep it turned up for a sex scene. 

Whatever anxiety Asahi had before was now increased tenfold. The tips of his ears burned with embarrassment as his doe-eyed boyfriend stared up at him. 

“Um.. I-I just… s-sorry..” Asahi stumbled over his words. “I didn’t know there were… y-you know..” 

“Sex scenes?” Noya blurted out giving him a cheeky grin. Asahi’s face turned even redder. 

“Um.. y-yea.”

“You know we’re both adults now?” Nishinoya said in a teasing voice, “were allowed to watch sex scenes. Unless you don’t want to.” 

“No! N-no I do I just… It just caught me off guard is all.” 

Noya laughed loudly but stopped once he realized Asahi was serious. 

“Wait… what do you mean it caught you off guard?” Noya asked, “did you not see the 15 minutes leading up to all that? All the sexual tension and- hell he even asked him if he wanted to have sex with him.” 

‘Fuck’ Asahi thought to himself. He was fucking this up big time. He had spent so much time watching Nishinoya, he completely forgot to watch the movie. He didn’t even know the main character’s name, let alone the plot. Nishinoya looked up at him confused, his eyes demanding some sort of explanation. 

“Look I just… I wasn’t paying attention.. I got distracted, ok?” Asahi sighed. 

“By what?” 

“Your face mostly…” Asahi admitted sheepishly. 

Nishinoya turned red again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi's an anxious cinnamon roll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight Warning: There's a lot of anxiety-related stuff in this chapter

Nishinoya turned red again before giving Asahi another cheeky grin. 

“You can watch my face all the time, though. For now, you should pay attention to the movie.” 

Asahi simply nodded in agreement and grabbed the remote to turn the volume back up. Noya insisted on rewinding it as they had “missed the best part” and Asahi couldn’t help but blush as Noya settled back into him. He tried paying attention to the movie, hoping it would be a good distraction, but being so far into it, he had no idea what was even going on. There was a lot of stuff about betrayal and money. He finally learned the main character’s name (Jackson) but aside from that, he was at a loss. Another intimate scene flashed across the screen but it wasn’t nearly as bad as the first one. ‘How long was this movie?’ Asahi wondered, trying to read the back of the box as it sat on the coffee table. Sadly the writing was too small for him to see. 

The longer he watched, the more anxiety he felt. Questions began to race through his mind. ‘Why was this movie so long?’ ‘Why did it say rom-com when it was clearly more action-packed?’ ‘Did Noya even like this movie?’ ‘Did he even like this movie?’ ‘What if Noya was really tired afterward?’ ‘What if Noya didn’t want to have sex with him?’ ‘How would he even explain that?’ ‘God, just let the movie end.’ ‘I just want this to be over with.’ ‘I just want-’ 

“Asahi?” 

Asahi quickly snapped out of his thoughts, looking down at Nishinoya. 

“Hey, are you ok?” Noya asked. His face was full of concern as he reached up, placing a gentle hand on Asahi’s cheek. 

Asahi jumped a little at the touch as sudden realization washed over him. The realization of how tight he was squeezing Noya, how hard he was gritting his teeth, how quick his breathing had gotten, how anxious he must have looked. Noya had completely paused the movie and was looking up at him worriedly. Asahi quickly loosened his grip and tried to look as calm as he could, which honestly wasn’t very calm at all. 

“I-um..I-I’m fine…” Asahi stammered. Noya wasn’t convinced at all. 

“Do you not like the movie?” Noya asked softly, “Y’know we could always change-”

“N-no. No. I… I-I like the movie, I just… I-I’ll be right back.” Asahi got up quickly and scurried off to the bathroom, leaving Noya on the couch. 

In the bathroom, Asahi washed his face and tried to regain some composure. He could do this, he told himself. It was just Nishinoya. Nothing bad was going to happen. Even if he completely screwed up Noya would still love him, right? Wait… Noya would still love him... right? Asahi buried his face in his hands and groaned. Why was this so difficult? Why was he so nervous? Why couldn’t he just-

His thoughts were cut off by a soft knock on the bathroom door. 

“Asahi-san?” Noya called from the other side of the door. “Are you ok in there?” 

Asahi gripped the side of the sink nervously. He didn’t trust himself enough to speak, knowing whatever he was going to say would come out faltered. After a few moments of no response, there was another knock. 

“If you don’t say anything, I’m coming in,” Noya warned. 

Asahi opened his mouth to say something, anything, but no words came out. Nishinoya let only a few moments pass before he opened up the bathroom door. There stood Asahi, death grip on the counter, looking like he was about to collapse or puke or both. The small libero entered slowly, trying not to make things even worse. 

“Hey,” Noya said softly grabbing Asahi’s free hand. “Come talk to me Asahi. Tell me what’s wrong.” 

Noya had dealt with Asahi’s anxiety before but tonight seemed a lot worse than usual. He wondered what had gotten him so worked up. Was the movie really that bad? Slowly and carefully he lead Asahi away from the bathroom and back into the comfort of the living room. He pulled Asahi down onto the couch and ran his hands through his semi-messy bun, letting the stray strands of hair fall gently through his fingertips. Playing with Asahi’s hair always managed to calm him down a little. That and Noya always telling him to take slow, deep breaths. They stayed silent like that for a little bit until Asahi’s breathing had finally settled to a normal pace. 

“Asa-san,” Noya said softly, the pet name rolling off his tongue like honey, “do you feel any better?” 

Noya always asked if Asahi felt better first. Trying to pry when he was still anxious and upset just made things worse. Asahi let out a sigh he didn’t know he was holding in. 

“I guess so…” he mumbled, “sorry for kinda.. y’know.. ruining the movie.” 

“You didn’t ruin the movie” Noya shushed him. “We can still watch it. I just wanna make sure you’re ok.” 

“I’ll be ok.” Asahi looked up into Noya’s eyes. “I promise. I just… I got too anxious is all.” 

“About what?” Noya asked. 

Asahi looked away trying to hide the blush that had crept back onto his face but Noya had seen it anyway. 

“Um… everything I guess.” Asahi admitted “Just with the movie and your other present and I-... I-I’m sorry.” 

“Hey,” Noya grabbed Asahi’s face, holding it gently in his hands, staring into his deep brown eyes, “We’re not on a schedule tonight Asa-chan. We can do anything we want, anytime we want. We just gotta relax and have fun, ok?” Noya gave him a big grin. 

Asahi sighed, relaxing a little more before smiling up at Nishinoya. How did he always know the perfect thing to say. 

“So… what do you wanna do now?”


	5. Chapter 5

The thought swirled around in Asahi’s head for a bit. What did he want to do now? He was a bit too frazzled to go back to the movie and he was in no condition to give Noya his other present. Was that all he had planned? Surely there had to be something else they could do? As Asahi was contemplating, Noya piped up. 

“Hey, I know what we could do!” 

Asahi turned a bit, looking up at the mischievous grin plastered across Noya’s face. 

“You still haven’t beat me at speed.” 

A while ago Noya had taught him a new card game called speed which, you guessed it, relied heavily on speed in order to win. So far he had only been able to beat him once and that was only by sheer luck. What Noya didn’t know though was that Asahi had been training. 

“Oh, you’re on.” Asahi smirked and got up to go get the cards while Nishinoya sat on the floor in front of the coffee table. 

“Ready to get destroyed again?” Noya taunted as he shuffled the cards and passed them out. 

“Oh trust me, I’m not the one getting destroyed tonight.” Asahi shot back. 

“Well, we’ll see about that.” 

But after five rounds it was pretty apparent that Asahi was right. 

“Asa-Saaaaan.” Noya half whined, half pouted. “No fair! How’d you get so good at this all of a sudden? You’ve won like every round.” 

“Well, I can’t take all the credit.” Asahi admitted, “Tanaka did give me some pretty good tips.” 

“What? No fair! Tanaka never gives /me/ any good tips!” 

“That’s cause you play against him too often.” Asahi reminded him but that didn’t stop Noya’s adorable pouting. 

“What if we uh…” Asahi blushed a little as an idea popped into his head, “What if we raised the stakes… you know, like a little motivation?” 

Noya perked up a little at the sound of that.

“Oooh, what kind of ‘motivation’ are we talking about here? Like a bet?” 

“Well not really… I uh.. I was thinking more like.. strip poker?” Asahi’s words trailed off at the end but Noya still heard it clear as day. His face broke out into a huge grin. 

“Asa-chan wants to get naked for me!?” He teased, “Now that’s a treat all on its own!” 

“T-That’s only if you win.” Asahi’s blush grew. “And you’d have to win a lot.”

“Oh trust me!” Noya replied, “With motivation like this, there’s no way I can lose.”

Noya seemed to prove himself well for the first few matches but after that, his winning streak slowly faded. There went his jacket, followed by his tie, shirt, and socks, which he insisted counted as two pieces of clothing even though Asahi’s only counted as one. Pretty soon Noya was reduced to just a set of boxers while Asahi got the luxury of wearing both his pants and dress shirt. Asahi would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the view laid out in front of him. Noya wearing nothing but boxers with that determined look on his face. His hair tousled and messy from Asahi playing with it all night. Damn, he looked gorgeous, Asahi thought as he admired him. His body toned and muscular, the bruises dotting his body somehow adding to his look, rather than taking from it. He was so lost in thought he didn’t even realize that Noya had won the match. 

“Someone seems distracted.” Noya teased. “You like what you see?” 

Yes, Asahi thought, yes, he very /very/ much liked what he saw. So much so that when Nishinoya stood up from his spot he couldn’t help but pull him down onto his lap, kissing him heavily. Noya squeaked at the suddenness of it but quickly adjusted, kissing him back at full force. Asahi’s lips left Noya’s and traveled down his chin, leaving soft little kisses until he got to the supple flesh on his neck. He bit down, earning another squeak from Noya. 

“A-Asa-San!” Noya squirmed “I- N-no fair!” 

“What’s not fair?” Asahi breathed against his neck. 

“You lost! You gotta take off your clothes. You can’t just distrac-” 

Another shrill squeak from Noya, as Asahi nipped at his collarbone. He could do this all day, he thought. Quickly he unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the side, just to please Noya a little. Asahi considered their game to be over but he was still going to take his punishment for that round, just to be fair.

He pulled Noya closer, running his hands down his chest and across his back. He made sure to carefully avoid any bruises Nishinoya had but also added to them by nipping and sucking any spot he could reach. This earned him many more squeaks and gasps and even a couple of small moans. Asahi could feel a familiar, lustful heat pooling in his stomach. One that he only got when he was alone, aroused and fantasizing about Nishinoya. ‘Now’, he thought to himself, ‘now’s the perfect time.’ 

“Noya-Chan?” Asahi breathed into Nishinoya’s ear, sending shivers down his spine, “I wanna give you your other present.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi finally gives Noya his present. I wrote this at 1 am. Please don't judge me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment you've all been waiting for! Don't lie. You didn't follow 5 chapters of awkward anniversary fluff for nothing. You wanted the smut, didn't you? Well, here it is.

“Is my present just you making me horny?” Noya whined, “Cause you’re doing a pretty damn good job at that.” 

“Mmm not exactly.” Asahi hummed against his skin. He stood up, hoisting Noya up along with him. “It’s in my room but um.. You have to close your eyes, ok?” 

“Wait what? Did you not wrap it or something?” Noya asked, confused. 

“I kinda can’t wrap it. Just close your eyes. It’ll be fine.” 

Asahi waited for Noya to close his eyes before pulling him away in the direction of his bedroom. Just for good measure, he placed his hands in front of Noya’s eyes, shielding them as he opened the door and then closed it softly behind them. The inside of his room was dark, just like he left it. The curtains were pulled shut, blocking out the light from the streetlamps. Asahi pulled Noya over to the bed telling him to sit down while he went over to his dresser to fiddle with something. Noya felt something soft and unfamiliar underneath him as he sat back on the bed. Despite his restless curiosity, he kept his eyes shut until Asahi said so. He could hear the striking of a match and the very faint smell of burning wood that came along with it. Asahi’s footsteps never seemed so loud, shuffling from one spot in the room to the next. Another strike of a match, then another. Asahi mumbled something soft under his breath that Noya couldn’t quite make out. He felt the bed dip as Asahi knelt down beside him. 

“Ok… Um, you can open your eyes now.” Asahi said softly. 

Noya opened his eyes slowly, allowing them a few moments to adjust before gazing around the room. His eyes first landed on the candles that littered the room, filling it with a soft glow. It took a moment before Noya realized Asahi’s lamps were on as well. They were just covered, making the room darker. His eyes quickly traveled to the bed which was neatly made and sprinkled with rose petals. 

“A-Asa-san,” Noya’s eyes were wide, a soft blush tinting his cheeks “This is… this is beautiful.” 

“You’re beautiful.” Asahi whispered as he pulled Noya back onto his lap, kissing him deeply. 

Noya kissed him back, running his hands through his messy hair. Asahi left a trail of soft kisses down Noya’s jaw, to his neck, then his shoulder and all the way down his arm to his fingertips. As he did so his hands trailed across his chest, carving out the shape of his abs until he settled on one of his erect nipples. Noya moaned softly as he took it between his fingers rolling and pinching it. His other hand continued down his body, cupping his ass. Noya jumped a little, pressing against him, his hard cock trapped between the both of them. Asahi hooked his fingers under the waistband and pulled them off in one swift movement. Noya tugged at Asahi’s pans and looked up at him with expectant eyes. 

“Don’t make me be naked alone, Asa-chan.” Noya whispered seductively. “I wanna see your cock too.” 

Noya shuffled off of him for a moment while he slipped off his pants and boxers. Noya’s eyes went wide as the sight of his cock. Sure he had seen Asahi’s dick before, mostly on accident or when they were changing but he had never really seen it like this, fully erect and throbbing, a thin line of precum covering the tip. It was big. A lot bigger than Nishinoya expected it to be. Carefully he wrapped his hand around, feeling its warmth. He slid his hand all the way down to the base before sliding it back up, letting his index finger play with the tip. Asahi let his head fall back groaning at the touch. Noya gave it a few more strokes, taking some time to admire the amazing sounds his boyfriend was producing. He leaned down, his lips hovering just above the tip. Asahi could feel his hot breath against it and he struggled to not thrust his hips up at the sensation. Slowly Noya dragged his wet tongue across the tip and back down the shaft. 

“Fuck!” Asahi moaned. 

Noya chuckled and continued his movements, swirling his tongue around the tip once again before taking as much of it as he could in his mouth. He hollowed out his cheeks slowly bobbed his head up and down, effectively driving his boyfriend crazy. With a pop, his mouth came off of the now swollen cock, a line of saliva still connecting the two. Asahi pulled him back up, crashing their mouths together in a sloppy, passionate kiss before reaching down to play with Noya’s cock. He teased him, gently at first by running his fingers ever so softly against the shaft before going just a little lower to cup his balls. Noya whined against him trying to thrust up into his hand. He needed friction and he needed it now. Asahi wouldn’t allow that though. He held his hips down with one hand and continued to tease him with the other. He ran just one finger down his slit, around the head and back down the shaft. 

“Such a small, beautiful thing you are. I could admire you all night long.” Asahi cooed. 

Noya whined louder, his face burning hot with embarrassment. 

“Asa-Chan please!” 

“Please what? My sweet little pumpkin.” 

“P-please just touch me!” Noya cried.

“But I am touching you.” Asahi said, sliding his finger down, just barely grazing Noya’s perineum. 

“Fuck!” Noya moaned, “Goddamnit! You know what I mean.” 

Asahi wanted to tease him all night long. He wanted to hear ever tiny gasp and moan. He wanted to see Noya become putty in his hands. Not tonight though, he reminded himself. Tonight he would give Noya everything he wanted and then some. But oh ho ho, Noya was in for it next time. Finally giving in, Asahi grasped Noya’s throbbing member, sliding his hand up and down across the shaft. Noya moaned loudly, thrusting up, trying to somehow match Asahi’s quick pace, but failing. 

“Can I finger you?” Asahi had finally asked. His voice was low and seductive and sent a chill straight down Nishinoya’s spine. He nodded vigorously. 

“Fuck yes.. Please.”

Asahi’s once quick pace came to a halt as he reached over to the nightstand, grabbing the lube from it. He spread it generously over his fingers and pulled Noya closer to himself. Noya braced himself, changing position so that he could finger him better and buried his face into the Ace’s shoulder. 

“Ready?” Asahi asked and Noya nodded back. 

Carefully he felt around until he found Noya’s entrance, sliding the tip of his first finger in. Noya winced at the intrusion but urged Asahi to keep going. Slowly he slid the rest of his finger in pumping it in and out a few times, trying to get Noya used to it. After a few minutes, he began to slide finger number two in. Noya whimpered against him, biting into his shoulder. 

“K-keep going!” Noya pleaded before Asahi could even ask him if he was ok. 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“You won’t hurt me” Noya assured him “I just… I want you in me so bad. Please don’t stop.” 

So Asahi continued, slowly sliding the rest of finger number two in before beginning to stretch and scissor him. Noya’s soft whimpers quickly turned into lustful moans as Asahi’s fingers brushed past his prostate. He curled his fingers, pressing against the small ball of nerves before adding finger number three. Noya could no longer control his mouth or his thought process. A long slurry of lustful noises and profanities escaped Nishinoya. He bit down on Asahi’s shoulder once again, raking his short nails across his muscular back. Perhaps it would’ve been painful if the Ace wasn’t currently hopped up on happy hormones. 

Noya groaned as Asahi slid his fingers out of him. He grabbed the lube once again and lathered it over his dick. Noya responded immediately, bringing his hips up and over Asahi’s cock, angling himself perfectly. 

“Ready?” Asahi asked. 

“Of course,” Noya replied, his eyes glazed over and filled with lust. 

Slowly Asahi slid his cock into Noya, both of them moaning loudly. Nishinoya set the pace gliding up and down slowly, careful not to bring himself down too hard. That is until Asahi’s dick had found the same ball of nerves his fingers had. 

“Fuck” Noya half screamed half moaned as he slammed himself down onto Asahi’s dick. He stayed there for a few seconds, his body shaking with pleasure, before bringing himself back up and doing it again. 

“I have a better idea.” Asahi said. He grabbed Noya’s hips, holding them in place while he thrusted up into him fast and hard. Noya threw his head back moaning louder. 

“F-Fuck Asa.. As-Ah! Ah Fuck!” 

Asahi groaned, pulling Noya down for another kiss and slamming into him even harder. 

“Mmm” Noya moaned against his lips. “Fuck. Y-You...I’m gonna…”

“Cum for me Yuu.” Asahi cooed. “I wanna see you cum all over yourself.” 

“F-Fuck! Cum inside me and I will! P-Please Asa-Chan!” 

It only took a few more thrusts for Asahi to empty himself inside Noya-chan, who followed soon after. They both slumped back on the bed together, breathing heavily. A mixture of sweat, cum, and lube covered the both of them. Asahi groaned, sitting up after finally catching his breath. He made his way into the small bathroom, just off of his bedroom and grabbed a couple of washcloths. He promised himself they would shower in the morning as he went back to clean both himself and Noya up. After that he snuggled into bed next to Nishinoya, cradling his small body in his arms. Noya had already mostly drifted off to sleep, clearly spent from their night of activities. Asahi pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. 

“Happy Anniversary my little pumpkin.” Asahi whispered. 

Noya mumbled something in reply but Asahi couldn’t quite tell what it was. Slowly they both drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Nishinoya woke up the next morning dazed and blurry-eyed. The bed was warm and soft and for a moment he debated rolling over and going right back to sleep. That is until he heard the soft clattering of pots and pans, followed by a delicious smell wafting into the bedroom. Suddenly food sounded like a much better idea. He rubbed his eyes and sat up slowly, groaning. His lower body ached and the memories from last night slowly flooded back to him. A light blush crept onto his cheeks when he realized he was still in Asahi’s room.. still in his bed... Still completely naked. He got out of bed grabbing his boxers and the nearest shirt, putting them both on and stumbling out of the bedroom towards the kitchen. 

The smell of food was much stronger once he got to the living room, making his mouth water. Asahi was standing in the kitchen wearing an old pajama shirt and a pair of sweatpants Nishinoya snuck up behind him wrapping his arms around him and resting his forehead on his lower back. Asahi jumped a little.

“Oh.. Hi Noya-Chan” Asahi turned around smiling at him. “Good morning” 

“Morning.” Noya mumbled sleepily “Whatcha cooking?” 

“Just some pancake.” Asahi replied, “I was gonna bring you breakfast in bed but you’re already up.”

“I could go back to bed and you can bring me breakfast,” Noya smirked up at him. 

“But you’re already up. It would be easier to just sit at the table and eat.”

“But Asa-Chan,” Noya whined, the smirk still plastered on his face. “I’m too sore to sit down. We have to eat in bed.”

“F-Fine” Asahi gave in, blushing deeply. “But just this once.” 

“Yes!” 

Noya stood on his tippy toes, giving him a kiss before bounding back off towards the bedroom. Asahi came in a few minutes later with two plates filled with pancakes. 

“Thank you Asa-Chan.” Noya beamed up at him, taking his plate and digging in.   
They sat in happy silence for a little bit enjoying their breakfast before Noya piped up again. 

“Hey, Asa-Chan?”

“Hm? Yeah?” 

“Why did you wait so long?” Noya stopped eating his pancakes and looked up at Asahi. 

“What? Why did I wait so long for what?” Asahi asked, confused.

“Why did you wait so long to have sex with me?” Noya was very nonchalant, meanwhile, Asahi nearly choked on his pancakes. 

“Um..I-I just… W-we weren’t old enough a-and I was nervous and..” Asahi sighed “I just.. I wanted to wait for the perfect time… I wanted it to be perfect.” 

Noya scooted closer to Asahi, trapping his lips in a sweet, sticky kiss. 

“Any time would have been perfect,” Noya smiled pulling away, “As long as it was with you.”


End file.
